


A Heartland Adventure.

by ClexaIsEndGame



Category: Heartland (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaIsEndGame/pseuds/ClexaIsEndGame
Summary: Georgie and Jade have been friends for quite some time but, what happens when they begin to fall in love with one another?
Relationships: Georgie fleming-morris/Jade, Ty Borden/Amy Fleming
Kudos: 2





	A Heartland Adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> This work will have the elements of Rape its not for quite a few chapters and I will warn people at the beginning of the chapter if it contains these elements.

The sky was shining brightly with the morning sun, Georgie was doing her morning chores, sluighly, almost robotic like. She skipped diner and breakfast but had promised Amy that she would eat a little later, after her morning run. Her coach had suggested that she get into better shape for the up and coming events. After speaking with Lou, her adoptive mom, over the phone, Lou agreed to the new coach. To be honest she felt unworthy of what she had. She took her diet seriously, not too many calories and definitely not too much sugar. Georgie just finished putting the horses in the stalls and feeding them, when she got a spell of dizziness. She sat on a hay bale next to Phoenix's stall, who nickered at her in greeting. If Georgie was being honest she didn’t feel too great.  _ But it’s all going to be worth it when I win, _ she reminded herself. She got up after giving Phoenix a few pats on his neck, and walked towards the house.

When she entered Jack and Amy were having a discussion. When she entered Amy and Jack both turned their heads towards her as they both had what looked to be coffee and muffins.

“Hey,Georgie, hungry for breakfast?” Amy asked

“Um….I’ll just have a snack after my run.” Georgie said as she made her way to the stairs that lead to her room in the attic.

“Are you sure? There are muffins” Jack called over to her.

“Yeah, I’m sure” 

Once Georgie was in her room she grabbed a light blue shirt and some black yoga pants and slipped them on. She made her way downstairs and was in the middle of putting on her running sneakers when Amy said, “Is that Jade?” Georgie looked out the window and sure enough there was Jade’s bright red jeep.

“Did you know she was gonna be here?” Jack asked her as she finished lacing up her shoes.

“No, unless I made plans and forgot.” She said as she made her way outside to Jade’s truck which was parked in front of the barn. When she got there she greeted Jade with a hug.

“Hey, Jade what are you doing here?” She asked stepping back from the hug, the tiniest tint of pink dusting her cheeks. Both Jade and Georgie made no move to untwine their arms.

“I was wondering if you’d want to hang out today?” 

“I mean I was about to go on a run, if you’d like to join me”

“Sure, why not” Jade stated as she stepped back, removing her hands from Georige’s arms. The other girl already missed her touch.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgie’s pov:

We have been running between the fields for almost ten minutes, Jade was talking about the rodeo, I think anyways. But then, I started to get nauseous, a sick feeling started to bubble in my stomach and I begin to jog slower.

“Hey, you okay over there?” Jade asks from a few feet in front of me. I looked at her and saw a hint of worry in her eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m fine” I lied, I feel so tired, _ I must have not gotten enough sleep, _ I tell myself. In all honesty I feel sick to my stomach. “Just tired is all”

After a few more minutes of running, I begin to feel like I’m gonna throw up. I move into a shaded area provided by a tree, Jade following me over.

“Okay that's it, I know somethings wrong, Georgie, what is it?” Jade says as she comes up next to me, putting a hand on my back, I lean into her touch and put my head on her shoulder.

“Woah, you're really sweaty.” she comments pointing out the obvious.

“I…..I don’t feel so good.” what is wrong with me? I hope I’m not getting sick, I really don’t have time for those kinds of distractions. I am drawn out of my thoughts by Jade stepping in front of me, putting her hands on my arms and rubbing them. 

“Do you want me to go get Jack or Amy?”

“No, I’m o..” I was cut off by the bile rising in my throat, I’m gonna be sick. I moved towards the bushes, just in time to throw up. I feel Jade move my hair away from my sweaty face, as she slowly rubbed soothing circles on my back. I stayed there for a little longer once I was sure I wasn’t gonna be sick again, I lifted myself back up from my position hunched over the bushes.

“Do you feel better?” she asks as I wipe the corner of my mouth.

“Not really.” My stomach is still doing flips and tumbling but Jade doesn’t need to know that. I don’t need her worrying about me, she has her own problems, she doesn’t need mine. 

“Well do you think you're going to throw up again?”

“No, it was just nerves. I’m really nervous for tomorrow”

“Hey, think I could stay the night? I could help you finish up studying and help you practice more.” She asks. She must have bought my lie. 

“Really? That would be super helpful. Wanna go back now?” 

“Yeah, let’s go back.”

“Can we walk back though?”

“Still not feeling great?” 

“Yeah.” I say as I stand up, as soon as I am on my feet I start to feel dizzy, balck dots dance in my vision as I stumble back a bit. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jade looking at me with concern? and something else in her eyes but it’s gone before I can place what it is. The only thing that remains is concern and questioning.

“Woah, stood up a bit too fast there.” I say giving an explanation as to why that just happened, as we begin the walk back to the House.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jade and I get back we make our way over to the barn on the lookout for Jack to ask him if Jade can stay the night. We find Jack in the barn saddling up Buddy, his new horse.

“Hey, Jack, would it be okay if Jade stays the night?” I ask him.

“I don’t see why not.” He says, finishing up tightening the saddle on buddy. “I’ll be back later today.” He calls out as he leads Buddy out of the barn.

“Thanks Jack” I call after him as he begins to ride off. Just then my coach shows up. 

“Hey Georgie, ready for today.” She says stepping out of her car.

“Um …….. Yeah just let me get ready,” I call out as I get phoenix ready and change.

“I’ll watch” Jade calls out from somewhere outside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After practice is done and my coach has left, I begin to head to the gate, which Jade opens for me. I send her a grateful smile. The coach said I did a good job today which is high praise coming from her.

“You did really well out there, You’re definitely ready for tomorrow.” She says jogging up next to me.

“Thanks. But it's not the olympics or anything” I say as a blush dusts my face. Stop it Georgie, she’ll never like you like that, I mentally berate myself a bit. This is gonna be a long night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were sitting at the table getting ready to eat. _I have to get out of eating because it has too many calories. I have to stay fit for tomorrow. I have to win._ _If I don’t do I even deserve Phoenix? I also don’t want to disappoint my coach. She only wants people who are first place winners. I wasn’t even good enough to take care of Flame, he is injured because of me. Val, his owner, wants me to ride him next season, she also wanted me to quit the Extreme Team._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgie sits there playing with her food, she ate some but then stopped.

“You know playing with your food won’t make it go away right?” Tim asks, bringing Georgie out of her thoughts.

“Sorry what was that Tim?” 

“He means why aren’t you eating? Do you not like it?” Jack asks.

“No, It’s not that. It's really good but I’m just not all that hungry.” Georgie says this doesn’t go unnoticed by Jade or Amy though who glance at her.

“I’m just nervous for tomorrow.” she says lying straight to their faces, putting her fork down. “Can I be excused? I want to study more.” 

“Um, yeah you just have to eat tomorrow morning.” Jack says. She gets up and brings her plate into the kitchen. Jade comes in as well having already finished eating and puts her plate in the sink.

“Still need help studying?” 

“Yeah come on let’s go upstairs.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I feel like if I study any longer my heads gonna explode.” Georgie groans flopping back on her bed. Looking outside her window she notices the sun has already gone down.

“Well we have been at this for almost three hours now.” Jade says from her seat at Georgie’s desk. They had already gotten in their PJs and were studying for Georgie’s upcoming math test. Georgie was about to respond when her phone lit up, her mom was calling her. But why at this hour?

“Hey mom, what’s up?”

“Georgie, I’m really sorry, I won’t be able to make it to your competition tomorrow.”  _ Typical _ Georgie thought. She was pretty angry about what her mom had just said she promised Georgie that she would be there for her big day. “Something came up at work and I have to take care of it.” 

“Oh, okay that's fine.” Georgie said, trying to keep anger from her voice. “I gotta go, Goodnight mom, I love you.”

“Goodnight I love you too Georgie.” She said, hanging up the phone. 

“You okay?” Jade asked, noticing the frown on her friend's face. Georgie looked up and nodded at her.

“Yeah, it’s just Lou, she's not coming tomorrow too busy with work” Jade could see how upset this made Georgie. She had the chance to go to England for god sakes and Lou just isn’t gonna show up to cheer on her daughter. “I think we should get some sleep now, it's gonna be a crazy day tomorrow.” Jade got into the cot that had been set up in Georgie’s room. 

“Night, Georgie.” 

“Night, Jade.” Georgie said as she fell into a restless sleep. 


End file.
